Roses
by Hyrule's Angel
Summary: Even the simplest thing has more meaning than it seems. A Valentine's Day fanfic. Post TP, LinkxZelda


Why hello everybody! Welcome to my first fanfiction ever written. I had gotten the idea to write this about three weeks ago, and I'm so excited! Because it's my first, it may not be very good, but I'm always open to encouragement and/or constructive criticism. Now if you've been on my profile, you know that I don't take harsh words and slander, so I'm just reinforcing that rule.

If you are a hater of Link and Zelda as a couple, leave. Now.

Just to let you know, this fanfiction has been written as a birthday present to Beautiful-With-Pain. Happy birthday Beauty! Lots of hugs!

So, without further ado, on with the story! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>No day sparked more feelings of romance than St. Valentine's Day.<p>

Although anyone could tell his or her feelings for another on any day of the year, it was more exciting to do so on St. Valentine's.

To assist them, individuals would use a very special flower: roses, the symbol of beauty and elegance.

Four colors of roses are used on this day: yellow for friendship, pink for a secret infatuation, red for passion, and white for love.

Every year since the fall of Twilight, three years now, Queen Zelda received a large bouquet of white roses on this day.

When she woke up to the sight of the beautiful flowers, her heartbeat always fluttered. Her cheeks would warm, and happiness would spread through her entire being. Love was something that she had been deprived of for many years. Ever since the death of her family at the grasp of a terrible fever, Zelda had longed for someone she could confide in, someone to cherish, and to cherish her in return. As the years passed, she lost hope that anyone would truly feel any affection towards her. Although many promising men within and outside her kingdom declared their supposed love for her, she knew they desired nothing but her body and her throne. Therefore, they dismissed from her presence. Seeing the white roses, however, the silent declaration of love, hope had rekindled within her spirit. Every year she waited patiently for their arrival.

Zelda received countless red roses from countless suitors, but passion was pale in comparison to love.

She had hoped that she would discover her admirer, but alas, to no avail. For whoever he was, he left no note and no trace behind him.

Since she did not know the identity of her mysterious suitor, Zelda could only imagine who he was.

The image that rose to her mind always came involuntarily. Every time she saw a strong, healthy, well-built figure. She imagined a head of dark, golden, shaggy locks. She envisioned a handsome, youthful face that women swooned over. White teeth gleamed in a charming, sincere smile.

In her mind's eye, she saw eyes of the deepest cerulean, piercing, honest eyes that bore into the soul.

Her heart yearned for Link, the Hero of Twilight.

She had been moved by his courage and his determination to vanquish the evil that had settled over the land. When he had saved her from Ganondorf's possession, she knew she loved him. Yes, she realized it when he had looked at her with such worry and concern for her well-being. To know that one would sacrifice their very life for her and her kingdom, it gave her a feeling of security. She felt that whenever she was with Link.

He was offered a high-ranking position in the Castle Guard, and he had accepted. Zelda was joyous that his presence was near. There were always friendly relations between them, but secretly, like a naïve young girl, Zelda had wished for more.

However, it was foolishness, thought she. He had shown nothing but friendship and kindness towards her, no romantic feelings or gestures whatsoever. As much as it broke her heart, she had accepted long ago that he didn't love her. However, it didn't stop the surge of emotions she felt whenever he so much as looked at her.

Still, she could only hope.

When St. Valentine's Day arrived once more, Zelda arose early. Her head automatically turned towards her desk. There, a large bouquet of white roses stood. Smiling, she emerged from her warm covers and walked over to her desk. Her hands came up to gently stroke the petals. Zelda learned forward, inhaling their delicate scent. These simple flowers had always lifted her spirits, and she fell into a pleasant haze of warmth and delight. Again, she wondered about who her admirer could possibly be.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Rubbish. It was not he.

Adorning herself in a simple rose colored gown, Zelda stepped from her chambers into the halls of Hyrule Castle.

There was a lavish ball that the castle hosted every year on St. Valentine's. Every species and every people were invited to enjoy the festivities. The servants outdid themselves, as usual, in decorating the castle. The halls were adorned with thousands upon thousands of roses of every color. The tall curtains on the many windows were changed to red ones. The floors were scrubbed, the furniture polished, the grand rugs aired out, and chandeliers were replenished with new candles. Grand food was prepared, and the best ale was uncorked. Musicians from every corner of Hyrule performed for the people. Everyone participated in laughter, chatter, dancing, eating, and drinking, enjoying each other.

Zelda always felt a pang of loneliness whenever she saw a young couple together, happy, and in love.

Throughout the day, Zelda threw herself into the work of making the final preparations for the ball. She observed last minute decorations, inspecting the cleanliness of the ballroom, and sampled some of the food. She kept busy, to keep her mind away from the one person she wished to be with, the one person she could never have.

At last, it was the hour before the ball.

Back in her chambers, her maids scurried around the room excitedly as they helped Zelda prepare for the ball. Stripping her of her day-worked dress, they helped her into a corset and petticoats. An extravagant off-the-shoulder gown was chosen, one of a deep, passionate red. The sleeves were fitted tightly to her elbows, and then flared out, and the heavy skirts swirled about her legs. After dressing Zelda, the maids piled her long, chestnut hair into an elegant bun, leaving a few, curling strands to charmingly frame her face. They clasped a ruby necklace about her neck, and gold earrings for her ears. Her eyes were darkened with kohl, and her lips reddened with lipstick. A simple gold tiara was placed atop her head, proudly announcing her status.

Standing before her mirror, Zelda observed her reflection. She looked regal, queenly. She took a deep breath, and gave a small smile. She was ready.

The clock struck eight. The ballroom began to fill rapidly with people. Hylians, Zoras, Gorons, Gerudos, all peoples from all corners of Hyrule. Soon, the floor was filled with dancers. People abandoned their plates of hearty food to mingle and make merry with different species. Cups sloshed over with wine and ale as refill after refill was poured. Couples stole away to flirt in the shadows. The musicians danced along with the people, their feet stamping merrily to their cheery tune. The singers entranced the listeners as their siren voices filled the air. Shouts and laughter enriched the atmosphere, resounding off the walls and streaming outside to fill the empty streets of Castle Town.

The party continued for hours without stop. The people seemed tireless, and they enjoyed the party to the fullest. By now most of the attendees were so drunk that they did not notice a certain queen slip away, or if they did notice, they hardly seemed to care.

Outdoors, Zelda sighed with relief. At last she was alone. She felt as if there was suffocating in the ballroom, and was glad to be out in the crisp, clear night. Throughout the party she had been smothered with drunken compliments from lords and princes saying how "utterly ravishing" she looked. Zelda was glad to have finally escaped.

Snow had fallen earlier, and the ground was covered in glittering specks of white. The flowers and shrubs had been dusted with fresh white powder. With her feet making fine prints in the freshly fallen snow, Zelda made her way slowly to the center of the garden.

The air was chilly, but she hardly noticed, so deep in her thoughts was she.

The distance between her and the palace grew, and the further she walked, the more she realized the real reason she sought the quiet solitude of the garden. For when she looked around the ballroom, she had seen a couple in the corner, arms wrapped around each other.

They were kissing, completely lost in one another.

It was then that her heart was overwhelmingly filled with loneliness and longing that she had to leave. She couldn't stand the fact that she did not have what she wished for, with the person she wished for.

She looked up suddenly, and found herself by the large fountain that was the center of the garden. The water had frozen over into sparkling ice, cold and clear. A blanket of white covered the ground, glittering in the light of the stars. It looked cold and empty.

It resembled her heart, frozen by her sorrow.

Her melancholy thoughts weighed heavily on her mind. She sighed sadly, and a frown tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Her Highness looks troubled."

She jumped, startled. Pressing a hand to her rapidly fluttering pulse, Zelda abruptly turned her head towards the direction of the familiar deep tenor voice.

Leaning against a tree, arms folded across his chest with comfortable ease, stood Link.

An unwanted blush crept to her cheeks, though she doubted he would see in the dim light. He was breathtakingly handsome tonight. His usually somewhat ruffled hair was combed back neatly. He wore a tunic of royal blue, with the royal crest emblazed on his chest in gold thread. A red cape hung from his broad shoulders. Black gauntlets covered his hands, and he wore knee high boots on his feet.

His eyes regarded her questioningly. "Why is such a sad look on your face? One would thing you would be happy this time of year."

She swallowed nervously. "Sir Link", she acknowledged him, surprised that her voice did not waver. "Are you not enjoying the festivities?

He pushed himself away from the tree and walked towards her. "There were too many people for my taste. I prefer the open air." Link stopped a couple feet away from her. He did not say anything for a few moments, just simply looked at her. Zelda inwardly squirmed under his gaze, and was relieved when he finally spoke.

"I do not mean to be rude, my Lady, but you have not answered my question," he said.

Her eyebrows lifted slightly in surprise. Clasping her cold hands together, she asked, "Whatever do you mean, Sir Link?"

She was caught off-guard by the warm smile that he gave her. "I had asked why you wore such a melancholy look on your face."

She struggled for an answer. "I was…merely entertaining my thoughts." Zelda felt satisfied with what she said, but he continued.

He quirked his brow a little, giving her a slightly teasing look. "Of what you thinking, Your Highness?"

She felt surprised by the small irritation she felt. He was prying. "Oh…nothing." She wished he would stop asking her such silly questions.

He raised his eyebrow even higher, his teasing look gone. "If it truly was nothing, then I wouldn't be asking."

Her irritation grew, and she pinned Link with a pointed look. "It is nothing of importance, Sir Link," she snapped, "and I suggest that you stop putting your nose in other people's affairs."

Instantly she regretted the words that came from her mouth. His eyes flashed with surprise and what seemed like hurt. Embarrassed and ashamed at her angry outburst, she abruptly focused her attention on a white rose bush that stood a short distance from her.

Zelda felt Link's gaze on her, though she tried to ignore it. From the corner of her eye she saw him shift awkwardly, obviously uncomfortable with the heavy silence. As was she, on the inside she was screaming, but she did not show it.

Link looked up at the sky, watching the sparkling stars. "It's quite beautiful tonight," he said, trying to strike up conversation.

She felt compelled to answer him, to try to apologize for her harsh words. "Yes, it is," she answered in a softer tone. She tried to say more, but she didn't find any more words to say.

They stood in silence for a long while, him gazing at the sky, her gazing at a rosebush.

Zelda clenched her eyes shut. She couldn't bear it. Being so close to him, yet not touching, not able to say a word, no warm gestures, it was killing her. She loved him, she loved him so much it hurt, but he did not feel the same.

Opening her eyes, she spoke without looking at him.

"I must take my leave. My absence is probably noticed by now." She paused, then finally said, "Good night, Sir Link."

She turned and began to walk away, her eyes unexpectedly filling with tears. It was hopeless. She didn't know why she didn't let him go earlier. It caused too much heartache.

Zelda had only made it a couple steps before Link reached out suddenly and caught her hand. She looked back at him, startled by the abrupt physical contact. Her tear-filled eyes clashed with his.

She was shocked. His eyes beheld such tenderness and warmth, and…something else that she could not name.

Link closed the short distance between them. Pulling on her hand slightly, he turned Zelda so that she was completely facing him.

She was lost for words, because his gaze completely captivated her.

"You are unhappy," he said.

His words hit home. It was true, she was unhappy, and he could never know the reason why. She nodded, and a few warm tears escaped her eyes, and trailed down her cheeks.

A hand came up and gently wiped her tears away.

"Don't cry Zelda."

Her eyes widened. It was the first time she heard him call her by name.

Suddenly, his arms came around her, holding her intimately close. He pressed his face to her bare shoulder, and held her.

She was shocked into stillness. He had hardly ever so much as touched her in all the time she'd known him. But now, he was bold enough to embrace her.

Her body acted of its own accord. With a will of their own, her hands grasped his broad shoulders. She closed her eyes and rested her cheek against his chest. He was so warm and comforting. She felt safe, so safe.

"Don't cry," he murmured. "It pains me so to see you cry."

She drew back away from him, but she was still in the circle of his arms. "Sir Link," she breathed. "Why…?"

"To ease your unhappiness," he stated simply.

"Yet you do not know the reason of my unhappiness," she countered.

He laughed softy, a smile gracing his lips. "Oh, but I do, my Lady."

She gave him a questioning look. "Well, what is it?" she demanded. She wished to know why he believed he knew her thoughts.

He still kept his grip on her. "You are unhappy," he began, "because you believe you are unloved."

She inhaled sharply. How dare he say such a thing! Zelda tried to remove herself from his embrace, but he was persistent and held her even more tightly. "Sir Link," she replied hotly, "what makes you think that you can imply-"

He put a finger on her lips, silencing her.

"I am not finished," he said.

Eyes narrowing, she regarded him suspiciously. What more could he say? "Continue."

"I was going to say," he began again, "that you are not unloved, as you think you are."

Immediately, her heartbeat began to race. She wondered what exactly he was implying.

He removed his arms from her, and she suddenly felt cold. He knelt in the cold snow in front of her. His hands grasped her own, holding them tightly.

"_I_ will love you," he murmured husklily, almost shyly," if you will have me."

She gasped softly. She was struck dumb. Never before had he said such a thing, and yet there he was, on his knees before her, and saying he wished to be with her! Her heart soared, and she felt her knees go weak. What he just said was more than simple words. They beheld a powerful meaning.

"Link…"she stammered.

He brought her hands to his lips, kissing them slowly, his lips lingering much longer than what would be called proper. He turned them over and kissed her palms, deeply, passionately.

"I am the one who sent the roses."

Her heart beat uncontrollably. Her cheeks flushed with pleasure, and her breathing quickened. He was doing to her things that she had only dreamed of, but this time, it was real.

He straightened. His breath warm on her skin, he caressed her cheek with his lips. Kissing her lightly, he moved to her other cheek and did the same. Lowering his head, he kissed her neck.

A soft moan escaped her lips. Hearing this, he kissed all over her bare shoulder, back up her neck, and down again, his warm mouth sending tingles down her spine.

Suddenly, she shifted her shoulder, away from his tempting lips. She looked at him shyly.

"Are…Are you trying to woo me?" she asked very quietly.

He said nothing for a moment, but stared deeply into her eyes.

"Yes," he whispered.

Cupping her face gently in his rough hands, he captured her ruby lips in a sweet kiss.

Her senses were overwhelmed with him: the firm softness of his lips, the strength of his hands, and the heat of his body as if enveloped her like a warm quilt. His mouth was a drug, and she felt its slow effects as her mind was erased of all thought. The world faded away, and it was only the two of them. No longer were they Queen and Knight, but Link and Zelda, a man and a woman, lost in the glories of love.

They separated a few moments later, but what seemed like eternity to them.

Zelda looked up at Link, and her face was adorned with a beautiful smile. He smiled joyously in return, and kissed her again. Her hands tangled themselves in his golden hair, and his hands pressed to her back, holding her to him as they kissed heatedly and passionately. Their lips moved in a seductive dance, fighting for dominance, and yet yielding at the same time.

Afterwards, their breathing heavy, he playfully rubbed noses with her, and she giggled girlishly.

"I love you," she whispered, her melodic voice music to his ears. "I love you so much."

He pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "And I love you, my Zelda," he whispered back," ever since the moment I first saw you."

Reaching behind Zelda, Link broke the stem of a white rose off the bush that held her attention earlier. He handed it to her, silently affirming his love.

"For you," he said.

She took the rose from him, holding it to her nose. She smiled at him again.

"I am not unhappy anymore," she declared.

It was true. Instead of being frozen, her heart and soul were filled with warmth; it was like good, rich earth in which the seed of love had begun to flourish.

He smiled with her, and pulled her close again. His lips sought hers, and she gladly gave them, and the couple once again lost themselves in the endless sea of their love.

Above them, the heavens opened, and snow fell like a blessing from the vast winter sky.

* * *

><p>Well….whadja think? Now remember children, review!<p>

Happy Valentine's Day to you all! I hope you all find who you wish for.


End file.
